


One Night At A Party

by veronamay



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Quadruple Drabble, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-02
Updated: 2006-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four linked drabbles, written completely off the cuff and out of order (but posted here in order).</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night At A Party

Over the heads of a dozen partygoers, Jared sees Jensen duck furtively into the hall. He follows with a smile, formulating a plan of attack.

The hall is empty, but there's a closed door – bathroom? Bedroom? Jared doesn't care. He opens it and walks in.

Jensen's facing away from the door. And there's Chad, back to the wall, pressed against him, and Jared can't see Jensen's hands. He can see Chad's face, though, and hear Jensen's voice, the filthy things he's saying. It's enough. It's more than enough.

Jared backs quietly out of the room and goes looking for Chris.

* * *

Jensen stops on the threshold, his hand on the doorknob, and stares. There's white noise where his mind used to be.

Christian sees him from the bed. A lazy grin spreads over his face. He tugs on Jared's hair, bobbing in his lap. Jared pulls off with a faint 'pop', and Christian jerks his head.

Jared's gaze is unrepentant. Jensen feels it like a kick to the chest.

"You've been holding out on me, Jen," Chris drawls. "Your boy here could suck a corpse back to life."

Jensen can't speak, can't think. He spins on his heel and walks away.

* * *

Jared's sitting across the room watching Jensen, his face dark. Fuck, Chris thinks. When will Jensen learn?

Murray's smirking. Chris rolls his eyes and drags the twerp back into the hall, knowing the others'll follow.

Ninety seconds later Murray's coming in his pants again, and the J-boys look confused as hell. Chris glares at them.

"This?" he says, nodding at what's left of Chad. "Is nothing. _This_ ," and he points at them, "is too good to fuck up. Fix it."

Jared looks at Jen, his face softening. Jensen sneaks a sideways look back.

"Go on," Chris orders. "I'm busy here."

* * *

Chris shut the door in their faces. They stood staring at it. Reluctantly looked at each other.

"So." Jared cleared his throat. "What--?"

"Nothing," Jensen interrupted. "He pissed me off. I was teaching him a lesson. It wasn't - you know."

"Oh." Jared bit his lip, flushing. "I thought..."

"I gathered." Jensen's tone was bone-dry, but he looked uncertain. "So ... now what?"

"What do you mean?" Jared twisted his bracelet, eyes down.

"Are you and Chris...?"

"What? No!" Jared blushed again. "I mean ... he's _Chris_ , so ... but no."

Jensen grinned.

"Think there's any empty rooms left?"


End file.
